


Understanding

by ApexOnHigh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: Dinner with Fin and his partner isn't what Kat expected.
Relationships: John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



“Another piece of cake, Kat?”

“Oh my god, no thank you. I mean, it’s the best I’ve had since my _safta_ ’s apple cake, but I’d burst to eat anything more.”

“I’ll get the tea, then.”

Fin shook his head and Kat smiled as John disappeared into the kitchen. “How is it you don’t weigh three hundred pounds, eating so much?”

“I get my gym time in—gotta stay in shape for the job. Besides, John wasn’t always a good cook. When he first retired and started cooking more, we had lots of disasters for dinner. A couple rounds of food poisoning kept the weight down, too.”

Kat snorted and sat back, comfy on the big sofa in their living room. When Fin had said his spouse wanted to have the newest member of SVU over for dinner, she hadn’t expected anything like... _this_. But who, or how, could one expect John Munch? Or such a unique pair as him and Fin?

But quickly she’d felt at home in their apartment, listening to stories of the squad’s old days, some of the challenges they’d faced.

“It’s good to know this can happen,” she said.

“What’s that?”

“Finding someone to love, even when you work this job. Like you and John have each other.”

“Ain’t easy, but as long as you can put work outside of your head, at the end of the day…” Fin shrugged. “You need someone who understands that.”

“I hope I can find that someone. The right man...or woman.” It was the first she’d mentioned her own sexuality to any of the squad. But now she knew she was safe here. With friends.

“You will. If me ’n John could, _anyone_ can.”

“I heard that!” John called from the kitchen, and they all shared a laugh.


End file.
